


staking claims

by YouDontRememberTheSomme



Category: 1917 (2019), 1917 - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Unfortunate use of the word cock, handjobs, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouDontRememberTheSomme/pseuds/YouDontRememberTheSomme
Summary: Was he prone to jealousy? Sure! He’d admit that sometimes he was.Possessive, a bit territorial, sure. Not overwhelmingly so, just enough to try to make it clear to the others that Rossi was his, first and foremost.
Relationships: Charles Cooke/James Rossi, Pvt. Cooke/Pvt. Rossi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	staking claims

It never took much to get Rossi’s attention. Sometimes Cooke wondered if Rossi just liked him better than the other men- except Jon, Jondalar was everyone’s favorite- but he didn’t really like to consider the possibility that he wasn’t. 

So he kept Rossi’s attention, rambled about whatever came to mind so he could keep the older boy’s gaze on him. 

He was always irritated when Butler interfered, even though they were friends. He just... didn’t like when Rossi focused more on others. 

Was he prone to jealousy? Sure! He’d admit that sometimes he was. 

Possessive, a bit territorial, sure. Not overwhelmingly so, just enough to try to make it clear to the others that Rossi was his, first and foremost. 

It didn’t matter that they weren’t together- Cooke was a bit too nervous to voice  that particular question- Rossi was his. 

He hadn’t really thought Rossi cared until he cornered him away from the other men.

“What are you playing at?” Rossi asked, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“What d’you mean?” Cooke asked indignantly, leaning back against the truck. “I’m not playing at anything.”

Rossi raised an eyebrow, studying him. “You think I haven’t noticed you going out of your way to annoy the others when I try to talk to them?”

Cooke’s face flushed and he shrugged. “You’re my friend. I just- I dunno, you’re my friend.”

James studied his face for a long moment and cracked a smile. “Could’ve just said you wanted my attention that badly,” he teased. 

Cooke rolled his eyes, shoving his shoulder. “Don’t be such a bastard.”

Rossi caught his wrist, stepping closer. 

“Hey-“ 

“Here I was thinking you were trying to make sure no one spoke to me but you just wanted to be the only one I talked to,” James softly teased. 

“James-“

“Come on, Charlie, I know why you were so jealous now. Why don’t you tell me?”

“Are you going to fuck me or just talk?” Cooke managed to say, disappointed when his voice sounded small, not full of bravado like he’d hoped. 

“Is that what you’ve been wanting from me, Cooke?”

Charlie shut up, staring at Rossi for a long moment as he fumbled for his words. 

“Jamie, I-“

“Everyone’s in bed,” he murmured. “You think you can be quiet for me?”

Cooke immediately nodded, squirming a bit as Rossi stepped closer, leaving him cornered against the truck. 

“Jamie?”

Rossi gave him a hum in response, leaning down to kiss him. 

Charlie fell silent, letting out a little whine as he kissed back. “Always wanted to do that,” he whimpered, his hands coming to rest on James’s shoulders. “Christ, Jamie, I thought you...”

“What? Swung for women?”

Cooke nodded, softly whining as Rossi kissed down his jaw and letting a little sound slip when James nipped at his skin. “Fuck!”

Rossi immediately pulled back, staring back at Cooke’s green eyes. 

“I need you to be quiet.”

Charlie managed a little whimper and nodded, looking up at him. 

“Open your mouth.”

Cooke’s expression turned a bit baffled but he obeyed, his eyes widening a bit when Rossi shoved his fingers in his mouth and started undoing his belt. 

James glanced at Cooke’s face, shoving his hand down the younger man’s pants and palming him. 

“You’re hard already.”

Cooke gurgled out a little sound, muffled by the fingers in his mouth. 

“I need you to shut your fucking mouth for once, love,” Rossi murmured in his ear. “I’ll keep you like this if you can’t.”

Charlie let a little whine slip and nodded, his hands clinging to Rossi’s uniform as he sped up his hand movements. 

“Just wait until I’ve got you alone,” James hissed. “Soon as I get the chance, I-“

Cooke didn’t catch the rest, more focused on Rossi’s fingers in his mouth and the hand stroking his cock. 

He came too soon- far too soon, though he wasn’t really sure if it from pent up stress or Rossi. Cooke assumed it was both.

His chest heaved as he spilled into Rossi’s hand, struggling to catch his breath as he looked up at Rossi. 

James cleaned his hand off, glancing back at Cooke. “Let’s head back, yeah? It’s getting late.” 

Charlie gave him a breathless little smile, fixing his pants and offering a hand. “Yeah, real pity you kept me up so late.”


End file.
